Cartas del Corazón
by Lucendi Lux
Summary: Estaba seguro de que la oscuridad le prometía una soledad eterna en ese viejo bosque. Nunca se espero la llegada de esa pequeña peliverde. Nunca se imaginó depender de su compañía. Ella nunca creyó que encontraría a su primer amigo en el bosque, estaba segura de que su destino era estar sola. Nunca creyó que su corazón estuviera dispuesto a entregarse a ese ente de vieja armadura.


_**¡Hola! Gracias a Breath of the Wild la inspiración llegó para terminar de escribir este fic...aunque sólo es el primer capitulo, pero es una idea que atormentaba mi mente desde hace ya varios meses y por más que quería no lograba completarla.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste. Antes que nada, aviso que este fic es la continuación de un One-shot que escribí hace ya un tiempo llamado "Volverte a Ver" está en mi perfil por si les interesa. Sin más los dejo leer este primer capitulo.**_

* * *

Siempre se preguntaba qué tan grande podía llegar a ser el bosque que tanto le prohibían visitar. No le permitían obtener respuesta sobre aquella melodía que escuchaba todas las noches al estar en cama o cuando se paseaba muy cerca de los árboles que conducían al centro del bosque. Su padre se enojaría si ella se adentrara a lo que parecía ser un laberinto sin fin. Pero no comprendía. ¿Cómo era que un lugar que posiblemente estuviera lleno de vida fuera tan peligroso? ¿Acaso había algún monstruo? ¿Algunas personas que se atrevieran a adentrarse ponían en riesgo a alguien más? ¿Un ser desconocido por completo para los habitantes de su pueblo? ¿Se trataba de un verdadero peligro?

Ella, tan pequeña y con una inmensa curiosidad, deseaba con todo su corazón encontrar respuesta a todas aquellas dudas en su cabeza, hallar una explicación para aquella opresión en el pecho que sentía cada que se acercaba al bosque, para aquellas lágrimas que escapaban mientras dormía. No importaba si tenía que desafiar a su padre y recibir un castigo que le confinara a permanecer en su habitación hasta que se volviera una adulta. Ella se adentraría en el bosque quisieran o no.

* * *

El silencio nuevamente se hacía presente esa mañana. El sol le daba de lleno a lo que debería ser su rostro. Con pasos lentos se acercaba al viejo tronco que alguna vez fue símbolo de protección para aquellos con los que convivió durante su infancia. Los recuerdos de esos días no le hacían más que sufrir en silencio, le hacían recordar que ya se encontraba completamente solo y que, todas las personas con las que alguna vez formó un increíble lazo sentimental ya se encontraban descansando. ¿Cuántos años llevaba ya en ese bosque? Sin duda había perdido la cuenta y a pesar de haber pasado el resto de sus días en ese lugar lleno de árboles y pasto se encontraba completamente seguro que el reino por el que tanto había luchado para proteger ya estaba en un total cambio. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Simplemente un día, durante sus caminatas para despabilarse un poco del ambiente monótono se encontró con una mujer de vestimenta extraña caminando plácidamente por un sendero que daba con un campo de flores blancas. Se notaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar seguirla cautelosamente. Sorprendido de que la chica no sufriera una alteración en su memoria o en su cuerpo por haberse adentrado tanto en el bosque, su mente comenzó a dar forma a tantas preguntas que nadie podía imaginarse. Cuando la mujer se sentó en el pasto intentando no dañar a las flores notó que acariciaba a un ente pequeño y peludo, tan similar a un perro pero de colores extravagantes. Tal parecía que ahora eran acompañados por ellos para no perderse en el bosque y recibir el mismo destino cruel que él sufría ahora.

De alguna forma eso le reconfortaba. Saber que en ese momento no era el único ser que se encontraba ahí. Ver un rostro nuevo y una mirada tan serena le hacía feliz. Pero con el paso de las horas la mujer se retiró para salir del bosque, dejándolo nuevamente sumido en la soledad.

La tristeza nuevamente le invadió. Si aún fuera como un ser vivo posiblemente sus ojos se encontrarían húmedos. Sin embargo, para alguien como él, inclusive derramar algunas lágrimas era algo imposible. Tantos años sumido en oscuridad le habían hecho un tanto vulnerable a ese tipo de situaciones. Sufrir porque no había nadie con quién hablar, ni siquiera alguien a quien pudiera ver durante las mañanas. Aunque ahora le causaba gracia, pues le resultaba tan extrañamente irónico. En su infancia, sin padres, ni un solo familiar, un niño que sólo contaba con unos cuantos amigos y que se había aventurado a lo desconocido por mera curiosidad, no se había detenido por la soledad, continuaba, luchaba, conocía, no se había rendido…y ahora, ese sentimiento tan negativo le comía poco a poco.

Tan desesperante, tan molesto de sí mismo, decidió continuar caminando. Recordar todos esos momentos no le agradaban, le hacían sentirse patético, pues alguien como él, una sombra que vive en el bosque, era un gran error lamentarse por cada día vivido en su pasado.

Aunque realmente le doliera sentir ese vacío en el pecho todos los días…

Solo dio unos cuantos pasos más. Su destino se encontraba cerca, sin embargo, paró en seco cuando vio una pequeña figura tirada en el piso.

Con cautela se acercó a ese pequeño ser, hasta que logró diferenciarlo. No era una criatura nativa del bosque. Era un niño, o eso creyó hasta que notó el cabello ligeramente largo y de color…

-Verde…-en seguida sintió una terrible opresión. Ese bosque gustaba de burlarse de él. Seguramente se trataba de una ilusión, un juego del bosque para burlarse un poco más de su pena.

-No vayas…-hizo un gesto gracioso mientras su mano se extendía intentando agarrar algo.

-Se habrá perdido-enfocó su mirada hacia a su alrededor hasta que escuchó el gruñido de un animal, se giró hacia él y descubrió que trataba de un cachorro color blanco de grandes orejas puntiagudas. Le gruñía furioso, intentando proteger a la niña frente a él-No planeo hacer nada-enfocó su mirada en la pequeña por unos segundos más, quería quedarse ahí y platicar por un momento cuando despertara, sin embargo, al recordar su apariencia sabía perfectamente que ella correría asustada. Prefirió retomar su camino y dejarla ahí. Sólo dio unos pasos cuando la niña se levantó y soltó un bostezo. Se estiró un poco y comenzó a reír.

-Mmmm…dormí muy bien…-estiró sus brazos y de repente quedó pensativa-Creo que será mejor regresar-volteó a todos lados y dos segundos después entró en pánico-¡AHHH! ¡¿Por dónde llegué?!-agitó sus brazos-Papá me va a matar-entonces se dio cuenta. Su perro gruñía mientras observaba al ser frente a ellos-¿Qué pasa?-sus ojos buscaron al causante. Vio la armadura y con un poco de temor se acercó a él-Disculpe…

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué se mantenía estático? Tuvo que seguir su camino, tenía que seguir su camino. La idea era dejar a la niña, no quedarse ahí esperando una reacción de su parte.

-Señor…¿sabe cómo puedo regresar a mi pueblo?-en ese momento encontró un objeto amarrado a la cadera del desconocido y sus ojos brillaron intensamente-¡Wow!-desprendió el objeto-¡Es una ocarina!-la tocó a todo pulmón desafinando terriblemente.

-Deja eso-dijo con voz grave asustando a la niña.

-Oh…-se apenó-Lo siento…es que nunca había tocado una, mi papá no me permitía aprender-extendió su mano para devolverla.

-Déjala en el pasto y vete-se mantenía firme, no quería que viera su rostro, temía ver su expresión.

-Um…pero…si me voy, podría perderme…¿o no?-quedó pensativa nuevamente-¿Podría enseñarme cómo salir de aquí?

-No…lo lamento…sólo deja la ocarina y vete-antes hubiera accedido a la primera, pero dada su situación no lograba hacerlo. Aún quería ayudar a las personas, pero temía…no era fácil para él intentar ser un héroe de nuevo.

-Está bien-dejó la ocarina y con la cabeza gacha se retiró del lugar.

Nunca en su vida se imaginó rechazar a alguien que pidiera su ayuda. Claro, tampoco imaginó que algún día se convertiría en lo que era en ese momento. Admitía que se sentía mal por no serle de ayuda a una niña. Se había enfrentado a situaciones peores, en algún momento se adentró a lo desconocido, en tres días había logrado lo que muchos temían, ¿cómo era posible que ahora se detuviera?

-Bien, te llevaré…-dijo con pesar y para su sorpresa la niña regresó riendo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dio unos brincos.

-Pero quédate detrás de mí, no quiero verte a un lado mío o frente a mí-se giró levente para ir hacia otra dirección-Apúrate-le dijo al no escuchar las pisadas de la niña.

-Voy, voy-cargó a su cachorro y siguió al hombre.

Sólo llevaban cinco minutos caminando y la pequeña se sentía completamente incómoda. Había mucho silencio para ella y le hacía observar al hombre frente a ella. Quería preguntar algo, quería llenar su cabeza de ideas por alguna plática, pero tal parecía que aquel hombre que la guiaba no diría nada por cuenta propia. Tomó un poco de aire y se acercó un poco más al hombre.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo es que puede andar por el bosque sin la compañía de un perro?-el hombre no contestó por lo que la niña suspiró-Eh…¿lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?-esa pregunta hizo parar por dos segundos el andar de su guía.

-Sólo continúa caminando-no quería responder a eso. Por supuesto que llevaba años en ese bosque, mucho más que los padres y abuelos de todos los habitantes del pueblo cercano.

-Yo…um… Me llamo Saria…-nuevamente su acompañante se detuvo-¿Cómo se llama usted?-él no respondió-Bueno…yo…lo siento…no puedo mantenerme callada por mucho tiempo-agachó la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?-no le gustaba ese sentimiento. Era la nostalgia nuevamente y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Eh…yo…me llamo Saria…-dijo con simpleza-y soy la hija del jefe del pueblo y…-un ruido proveniente de los arbustos le hizo callar.

-¿Monstruos?-susurró para sí mismo sin embargo la peliverde le había logrado entender.

-¡¿Monstruos?!-entró en pánico provocando que su perro se soltara de su agarre para interferir en el posible ataque.

-Será mejor que te calmes-sabía perfectamente que si la niña hacía un leve movimiento correría aún más peligro. Estaba enfadado, no quería razones para proteger una vez más y esa niña aparecía frente a él. Entonces sintió como le tomaban de la mano-Suéltame-movió su brazo pero la niña no reaccionaba. Levemente enfocó su mirada sobre la pequeña que temblaba del miedo. Nuevamente ese sentimiento apareció en él.

De la nada aparecieron dos wolfos que caminaron alrededor de ellos amenazándolos con atacarlos. El perro de Saria se dedicaba a gruñir mientras se mantenía en guardia protegiendo a su ama. Enseguida los wolfos se lanzaron hacia Saria pero una espada se interpuso en el momento justo.

Sus ojos azules brillaron de la impresión, no era un hombre quién estaba frente a ella, no parecía siquiera un monstruo como el de los cuentos que su madre alguna vez le contó. Lucía similar a los seres de su libro de mitología…

Era un stalfo…

Para cuando los wolfos habían sido derrotados el stalfo se dio cuenta de la situación. Saria le veía atónita, incluso ahora el perro se había callado.

No sabía qué decir. Se sentía terrible otra vez. La vulnerabilidad, la tristeza hacia esa mirada. No podía empeorar.

-Tu…-tragó saliva-¿Eres un stalfo?-le señaló. Al no tener respuesta continuó-Eres muy diferente a ellos-se acercó de más a él-Tu eres bueno-le sonrió-Muchas gracias por protegerme.

¿Qué ocurría con esa niña? Debería tenerle miedo pero en su lugar no hacía más que acercarse a él paso por paso.

-Sabes…yo estoy aquí para encontrar un campo de flores blancas que mi madre apreciaba mucho antes de morir…-bajó la mirada-Ella decía que era hermoso y que siempre le recordaba al día en que conoció a mi padre…-entrelazó sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos-¿Podrías llevarme a ese lugar?

La mirada de aflicción en la pequeña le convencía de alguna manera. En ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza las razones de la chiquilla para estar ahí. Sin lograr negarse mentalmente a la idea de que esa niña no le temía y de que estaba fuertemente concentrada en el campo de flores, sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¡¿En serio?!-comenzó a dar brincos de la emoción-¡Entonces vamos! ¡No perdamos el tiempo!-quiso tomarle de la mano más el stalfo se alejó.

-Muy bien, sólo no te quedes atrás-se dio media vuelta para dirigirse en dirección contraria.

Nuevamente pasaron un silencio incómodo. En la cabeza de Saria habían muchas más preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel stalfo no se atreviera a atacarla? De acuerdo a las palabras de su padre y al libro de su madre, los stalfos eran faltos de razón y se atrevían a atacar a cualquiera que se les acercase. Tal vez él no era malo…tal vez era un amigo…tal vez podría ser su amigo.

Sin duda eso no sonaba tan mal…

-Es aquí-paró de repente cuando llegaron a un sendero.

-No puedo creerlo…-se paró justo a un lado del stalfo-¿Me acompañarías?-su acompañante no contestó.

Su conciencia, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos…todo se comenzaba a mezclar…sin duda nunca se había esperado encontrarse en esa situación. El perro de Saria le veía como un peligro… ¿por qué ella no? Dudaba que estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Se sentía igual a un niño, curioso e impaciente. Algo en ella le desconcertaba…Algo en ella no era normal.

-¡Hey! ¡Escucha!- por un instante sintió una clase de deja'vu por lo que volteó levente a verla-Tienes que acompañarme, una vez que termine ahí tu deberás guiarme a la salida-vaya que parecía mandona.

-Cumplí con mi parte. Sólo ve y quédate ahí. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver-le dio la espalda.

-¿En serio te vas?-otra vez…los recuerdos…otra vez esos recuerdos-Quédate conmigo un momento más- la chiquilla mantenía un expresión triste, lo pudo notar con claridad al voltear ligeramente a ella.-Por favor…aunque sean unos minutos-bajó la mirada con los ojos húmedos mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza aquella falda de holanes azules.

Sin siquiera pensarlo…sin siquiera esperarlo ya se encontraba frente a la niña…

Ella sólo levantó su rostro para encontrarse con aquella criatura que minutos antes la había salvado…

-No llores-su voz sonó completamente serena para los oídos de la peliverde-Iré contigo-

En ese momento…incluso si no podía verlo…estaba segura de que él le había dirigido una bella sonrisa.

En silencio, sin hacer contacto visual se dejaron guiar por el sendero hasta dar con el campo de flores. Al llegar la pequeña ni pudo hacer más que correr hacia al centro donde se podía apreciar un estanque de agua cristalina. Lucía hermoso a sus ojos. Incluso el stalfo no puso evitar sentirse maravillado por el paisaje. Las flores parecían brillar y el cielo se veía en todo su esplendor. Cuando escuchó una risa volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con la pequeña de ojos azules que brincaba de un lado a otro junto a su perro.

Se veía tan feliz, tan inocente…extrañaba momentos como esos…en serio lo hacía…

-¡Hey!-la niña dejó de saltar para agitar sus brazos captando la atención de su acompañante-¡¿Verdad que es hermoso?!-sonrió de oreja a oreja-Vamos a jugar-corrió hacia el stalfo e intentó tomarle de la mano, para su sorpresa no había quitado la mano, permitió que le guiara hacia el estanque.

-¿Pero qué…?-¿cómo es que había permitido que eso pasara?-Niña…

-Juguemos-le miró directo a los ojos con una inocente sonrisa-Será divertido-río sonoramente.

-Niña…-le interrumpió.

-Mi madre decía que cada que venía a este lugar con mi padre le gustaba tocar la ocarina-miró el instrumento-Mi padre decía que ella era muy talentosa con ella…pero que poco antes de que yo naciera dejó de tocarla…-dejó de caminar-¿Podrías tocar la ocarina para mí?-le soltó para pararse frente a él.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?-

-¡Por supuesto!-puso sus manos detrás de su espalda para entrelazarlas-¡Me encantaría escucharte!

Estaba atónito…

Esa pequeña frente a él no le temía, quería que pasara tiempo con ella y ahora le pedía que tocara la ocarina.

¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

-ah…Está bien-buscó un lugar hasta que dio con una piedra sobre la que se sentó. No estaba seguro de qué melodía tocar, se sentía inseguro hasta que notó la mirada ilusionada de la pequeña y no dudó en tocar la canción que le recordaba a su vieja y pequeña amiga de la infancia, aquella canción que le hacía comunicarse con ella incluso a larga distancia, la canción que le recordaba a su primer hogar…a la primera persona que se preocupó por él…

A aquella niña de la que se despidió en aquel puente…

Alegre y melancólica a la vez, su corazón estaba acelerado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Lo había encontrado! ¡Una de las razones por las que se había adentrado al bosque! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Debía ser cosa del destino!

Una vez que terminó no pudo evitar correr hacía él nuevamente y abrazarlo. Al stalfo no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando se había dado cuenta la niña ya estaba abrazándolo con fuerza, soltando palabras como "Te encontré" "Debe ser obra del destino".

Realmente sonaba feliz…

-Deberías soltarme…

-¡Estoy muy feliz!-se separó un poco de él-¡Todas las noches escuchaba esa melodía! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú!

-¿Tú me escuchabas?-estaba sorprendido…demasiado sorprendido.

-¡Todos los días!-le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes blancos-Antes de dormir o incluso mientras dormía, o cuando caminaba cerca del bosque…siempre estuve escuchando la misma melodía. Desde la primera vez tuve curiosidad por conocer a la persona que la hacía sonar. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que seas tú!-volvió a abrazarlo.

Su pecho se llenó de una calidez extraordinaria. ¿Hacía cuanto que había dejado de sentirse así? Sentía como si temblara, como si su corazón estuviera por estallar. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Tantos años en la oscuridad le habían afectado demasiado. Seguro que era eso. Tal vez era la impresión por estar acompañado nuevamente. No podría tratarse de algo más.

-¿Estás llorando?-la suave voz de Saria le hizo reaccionar y la pequeña se separó para verle directo al rostro-No deberías llorar-puso una mano en cada mejilla-¡Tus ojos son muy bonitos!-sonrió abiertamente-Uno de ellos me recuerda al cielo…

-…¿Cómo…?-en ese momento, sin explicación alguna, sin entenderlo comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo bajando por su mejilla izquierda, se sentía húmedo-

-¡El rojo también me gusta!-rió-¡Ambos son muy bonitos!-al ver la mirada desconcertada del más grande no pudo evitar dedicarle otra sonrisa y acomodarle el mechón rubio que para ella era estorboso, pues le impedía ver aquel ojo azul.

-¿Puedes ver más allá de unos simples huesos?-le dijo con una voz un tanto débil-Una niña como tu…-agachó el rostro, seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No eres un poco grande para llorar de esa manera?-le hizo alzar el rostro con sus manos-¡Es más bonito si estás feliz!-

Ésta vez fue él quien la abrazó…con fuerza…

Como si se tratara nuevamente de esa amiga de la infancia…

Como si fuera su nueva esperanza…

Una nueva oportunidad que sin duda no dejaría ir…

* * *

Había anochecido. Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto admirando el cielo estrellado. La pequeña peliverde mostraba que el sueño le estaba venciendo. Sus parpados querían cerrarse pero ella con mucho esfuerzo lo impedía.

-Es muy tarde, tu padre debe estar preocupado-el stalfo recién había recordado que la pequeña no estaba sola en este mundo.

-¿No te gusta…-bostezó-mi compañía?-se talló su ojo izquierdo.

-No es eso, simplemente…-escuchó un ronquido por parte de la pequeña-Tu padre debe estar buscándote.

Observó por un momento a la pequeña. Incluso si físicamente lucía igual a su antigua amiga no cabía duda en que el comportamiento era otro. Aún si había diferencias no cabía duda alguna de que existía la posibilidad de que ella llegara para darle un poco de luz a sus días.

-Quizá deba llevarte a la salida-el perro se le acercó restregándose contra su mano-Debes cuidar que no se meta en problemas-al parecer el pequeño can había entendido que él no representaba una amenaza para su ama.

Con cuidado tomó a la niña en sus brazos. Debía admitirlo, gracias a ella el día le había parecido demasiado rápido. Hacía años que eso no pasaba. Estaba tan agradecido por ello. Tal vez si la pequeña no tuviera a alguien le habría pedido que se quedara con él.

Llegaron a la salida del bosque. Suspiró, sabía que debía despedirse de ella. Muy a su pesar debía pasar esa noche en soledad, como todos los días. Suavemente dejó a la pequeña en el pasto mientras el can se acomodaba justo a un lado suyo.

-Espera con ella hasta que su padre aparezca-el can se enrolló a un costado de Saria- Dulces sueños _Saria_ -le acarició el cabello-Por cierto…mi nombre es _Link_ -la pequeña esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el contacto y el sonido de su voz.

Se escondió entre los árboles hasta que escuchó los gritos de un hombre. Poco a poco se hacían más cercanos los gritos. Fue cuestión de segundos para que un hombre castaño y de traje blanco apareciera frente a la niña.

-¡Saria!-la pequeña despertó.

-¿Papá?-se talló ambos ojos.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?!-el hombre la cargó y la abrazó mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento papá-correspondió el abrazo-Pero… ¿sabes algo?-se separó un poco de él-Encontré el campo de flores donde conociste a mamá-le sonrió.

El hombre en seguida volvió a abrazarla.

-Volvamos a casa, Saria-sin bajarla de sus brazos, regresó a casa con su hija.

Saria no dejaba de observar el bosque. Esperaba que nada de lo ocurrido ese día fuera un sueño.

* * *

Era de día. Nuevamente recibía los rayos del sol contra su rostro. Sin embargo había algo distinto. El ver el amanecer de un nuevo día no se sentía tan triste como los días anteriores. Algo había cambiado. No sabía qué era…pero sin duda había algo diferente.

Sintió un pelaje contra su mano, al voltear vio al pequeño perro de la niña que le había hecho compañía el día anterior. Esta vez veía solo y con un papel enrollado en su collar. No dudó ni dos segundos en tomarlo.

Al abrirlo pudo encontrarse con una bonita caligrafía y un olor a tinta.

 _"_ _Hola…_

 _Sólo espero que realmente lo estés leyendo y sobre todo que sepas leer esto._

 _Yo sólo quería agradecerte por acompañarme al campo de flores. Nadie se había animado a buscarlo conmigo hasta que apareciste tú._

 _También quería decirte que planeo visitarte una vez más…claro…todo depende de si lo que ocurrió ayer no fue un sueño._

 _Puede que tarde siete en regresar al bosque, mi padre y yo iremos a visitar a la Familia Real de Hyrule en la ciudadela. Mi padre dice que la princesa será muy buena conmigo, pero no sé, nunca he logrado tener una buena relación con otros niños…_

 _Bueno, creo que ya te aburrí contándote esto…_

 _Lo importante es que quiero comprobar que realmente existes y que no fuiste cosa de un sueño. Así que por favor, espera por mí en el campo de flores. Yo te iré a buscar en siete días._

 _Atte._

 _Saria Fiore"_

 _De haber estado ahí ella se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios._

-¡Saria, ya es hora!-su padre le llamaba desde el interior de un auto negro a su hija que mantenía su mirada enfocada en dirección al bosque.

-¡Ya voy!-infló sus mejillas y se giró hacia el mayor-¡Espera un poco más, papá!-agitó sus brazos.

-¡Guau!-el ladrido de su perro le hizo voltearse rápidamente.

-¡Ducit!-corrió para cargar a su mascota y abrazarlo-¡Qué bueno que regresaste!-recibió una lamida en su mejilla-Basta, me hace cosquillas-rió hasta que vio algo en el collar del can-¿Qué es esto?-quitó el objeto para darse cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que una flor blanca-Esto es…realmente lo encontraste…-sus ojos brillaron cual estrellas y sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa- _Link_ realmente existe, no fue un sueño-dijo bajillo conteniendo las ganas de saltar por todos lados.

-¡Saria! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-su padre estaba apurado.

-¡Ya voy!-corrió en dirección al auto.

 _"_ _¡Link! ¡Espera por mí, te prometo que regresaré pronto!"_

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! He aquí el primer capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Éste fic sólo tendrá por mucho tres capítulos, no más. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que estoy comprometida con muchos fanfics y entre la escuela y el hecho de que debería estar estudiando para mi examen de admisión me carcome un poco el alma y la inspiración se va, y para el caso de esta historia tengo planeado algo corto, profundo y romántico por lo que si me extiendo más de lo debido perderá sentido.**_

 ** _Ok, como siempre, ustedes deciden si esta historia continua o no. Dejen sus comentarios que son aceptados con gusto-ya saben, cartas bomba, tomatazos, TODO-_**

 ** _Como curiosidad:  
*Fiore significa flor en italiano  
*Ducit significa guía en latín._**


End file.
